Scatman Miscellaneous
Before and After Johns death many artists were keep to incoporate the Scatman sound into their own musical stylings. There were remixes, parodies and homages to the song "Scatman". Below are a few miscellaneous pieces to add to the Scatman discography. The Axel Boys Quartet Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop) - Broadcast Version Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop) - To The Scatcave, Let's Go Version Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop) - Sing A Long With The Ladies Version Saturday Night- All Night Version This was a Japanese single featuring a soft lift music version of "Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop)". The final track was a cover of Whigfields hit "Saturday Night". DJ Kadozer Scatman Remix Scatman DJ Kadozer Mix 2003 - Radio Edit Scatman DJ Kadozer Mix 2003 - Club Mix Short Version Scatman DJ Kadozer Mix 2003 - Club Mix Released in 2003 after Johns death this was a hard dance mix using samples of the original "Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop) single. This is a really rare CD, most times the track can only be found on compilation CDs. Scatgirl Scatgirl - I'm A Scatgirl Scatgirl - Scatgirl's Rave Scatgirl - Scatgirl's House Scatgirl - Scatgirl's Reggae This was a Parody single of the song "Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop)" wittily changed to "Scatgirl". The tune is pretty close to the original and the lyrics seem to focus on women can be as good as men about singing, trying to be inspirational. Gemini - Scatman Scatman - Edit Spanish Radio Scatman - Edit Bilingual Radio Scatman - Caiman Club Mix Scatman - Caiman Dub Mix Scatman - Pop Bass Mix This was a spanish cover of the song "Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop)". It was sung in spanish and english and has a more latin flavor to it, It's a pretty good version. Pech - Blinded By The Light Blinded By The Light - Bass Bumpers Remix Blinded By The Light - Scatman Remix Blinded By The Light - Apollo Mission Mix by Marc W Blinded By The Light - Wicked Dub By Merlyn Not too sure about the background of this song. Track 2 was a Scatman remix although how much involvement he had in it I don't know. Pech consisted of Tony Catania and Ingo Kays so it's possible they used the Scatman name to bump interest in the single...but I don't know. Army Of Lovers - Life Is Fantastic Life is Fantastic - Scatman John Radio Version Life Is Fantastic - Original Mix Life Is Fantastic - Scatman John Long Version Remix Life Is Fantastic - The Plastic Fantastic H-Muzik Mix As with the Pech single I'm not too sure about the origins of this, or how much involvement John had with production on this track. The version I own has a big red sticker on the cover proclaiming a Scatman John remix, so it must have come out after the success of "Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop)". Major League 3 : Back To The Minors Soundtrack Steal The Base This was an original Scatman song, not found on any studio album, for the film "Major League 3 : Back To The Minors". It was a baseball themed song and was pretty fun. This was released in 1998 and was rumored to be released as a single, this never happened though. The film used the song "Mambo Jambo" from the "Scatman's World" album too but this was not included on the soundrack. Queen Dance Traxx 1 The Invisible Man We Are The Champions This was a tribute album to the rock band Queen as performed by the top dance artists of the 90s. As you can see on the cover Scatman John is at the top of the sleeve, he was also the second track on the album. "The Invisible Man" was the same version that was included on the "Everybody Jam!" album. The closing track "We Are The Champions" was by "Acts United" but it's rather telling to Johns popularity that he is the most prominent on the track. He gives a very heartfelt performance of the song and still manages to include some of his trademark scat singing. Mark Oh - Scatman Scatman - Radio Short Mix Scatman - Club Mix Unofficial Remixes/Remixes not on CD Scatman - Major Tosh Remix Scatman - SMP Remix At the end of 2009 European DJ Mark Oh picked the song "Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop)" to remix. Unlike the "DJ Kadozer" mix he used verses sampled from the song rather than just the "Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop" scat singing. The accompanying video was filmed in the same style as the original song, using clips from the original video intercut with footage of Mark Oh, a female dancer and some black and white betty boop cartoons as well as some public domain black and white films. The end of the video shows Mark Oh leaving a Scatman type hat on a microphone and as he leaves the frame a message comes up on the screen reading "In Loving Memory Of Scatman John". As far as I know there is only a 2 Track CD available for this song. OTHER THINGS There was also a CD released in Japan by the popular Japanese Superhero Ultraman entitled "Scat-Ultraman". The accompanying video showed Ultraman wearing a Scatman hat dancing with various monsters. For the release of "Scatman's World" there was a Scatman John Interview CD made to be distributed around Radio Stations. It is basically John answering questions that could be filled in by presenters later. Not sure if the CD came in any sort of cover, when I got my copy it was just the CD. Internet cartoon creation Gummi Bear released an album and one of the cover versions was Scatman, recorded in a vocoder/robotic manner. http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Scatman_John_Wiki Back Home